The Doll House
by Squigglezexpress
Summary: We, the jury, find the defendant, guilty of the murder in the first degree.' The lead juror called out into the silent courtroom. In that one second, Emily felt her world crumble down around her. She watched on in stunned silence as she felt the words sink in; Alison was going to spend her life in jail.


**The Doll House**

 **Chapter one**

 **The beginning**

 _Everything is lost  
And this nightmare's closing in  
Everything is lost  
There's a sorrow beneath my skin  
This is the end of me_

'We, the jury, find the defendant, guilty of the murder in the first degree.' The lead juror called out into the silent courtroom. In that one second, Emily felt her world crumble down around her. She watched on in stunned silence as she felt the words sink in; Alison was going to spend her life in jail. Ali took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder, staring terrified into Emily's dark brown eyes from the defense's desk, tears rolling down her face. Emily stood up, moving fast from the front row to try to get to Ali, to stop this from happening, to shield her from this injustice. She refused to look away from the glacier blue eyes that were shimmering with tears.

 _No… No she didn't do it, oh God, it wasn't her! Let go of her! It's all my fault._ She screamed in her head, pushing past her friends who were both standing, staring stunned at the scene unfolding below. She had made it to the aisle before she felt Spencer's restraining hands grab at her shoulders.

'Emily, you can't do anything. You can't help her right now. We'll figure something out.' Spencer's voice was whispering urgently in her ear, 'Em, please…stop. Hanna has already been arrested. Do you want that to happen to you as well?'

'We...- I... have to help her!' Emily whispered back, her voice cracking with emotion, trying desperately to get out of Spencer's hold. Finally breaking eye contact with the devastated girl in front of them to look at Spencer's face. 'She didn't do this. You know she didn't, Spence! We were wrong!' _We were all wrong. I only just got her back._

Spencer just held on tighter, refusing to let her grip weaken. She turned to Aria looking for some support, but the smaller girl was in shock. She had tears trickling down her face, she was staring with disbelieving eyes at Alison. Spencer nudged Aria with her foot and, turning to face the girls, Aria gave a start and grabbed Emily's hand squeezing it tightly.

'Em... I'm sorry…' Aria started, trying to comfort her distraught friend. She glanced at Spencer with a worried look. The girls knew how much Emily loved Alison, so it was equally heartbreaking for them to watch Emily react to this. In fact, they had no idea how she'd react. Emily stopped fighting Spencer as she turned her head back to Alison. Ali was still staring at her, the look of anguish plain on her face. Emily felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, and was being dangled right in front of her, which in a way it was. Emily watched on as the bailiff walked over to Ali and started talking to her while pulling two sets of handcuffs from his pockets.

Emily felt someone tug on her arm, pulling her out of her thoughts but she ignored it, and while she was vaguely aware of the judge calling for order, she was too busy falling apart within herself to notice. She couldn't believe this just happened. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could only remember the look of horror on Alison's face when the verdict had been read. Emily felt so guilty, if only she had just let Alison leave when she wanted to the first time, then this wouldn't be happening. But no, Emily had forced Ali to stay for her own selfish reasons and then on that fateful night the four friends had literally pushed Ali into Detective Tanner's waiting arms. The look of betrayal Alison had given Emily that night still haunted her dreams. She was the only person Ali trusted completely and she had handed her over to the police. They hadn't waited for an explanation, they had just assumed she was lying about her innocence in Mona's murder because that's what Ali did. She lied. And now she'd been convicted of murdering Mona, and the girls had proof that Mona hadn't died that night and that Ali had been set up. However, when Hanna had barged into the police station a couple of weeks ago with the proof on her phone, her entire phone had been deleted remotely, seconds before Tanner saw it, and Hanna got arrested for tampering with evidence. ' _A'_ made sure to never allow the police know of their existence, it didn't matter who got in the way.

Emily felt the tugging on her arm again, more urgently this time. Turning around she saw Aria and Spencer looking the other way. Glancing around she saw what they were both staring at. Detective Tanner was standing on the other side of the room with two police officers beside her. Emily felt a jolt of pure hatred as she saw that the detective was smiling sweetly at the three of them, and wanted nothing more than to rip her limb from limb for doing this to Alison.

Spencer, glancing at Emily and sensing what she was thinking, panicked as Tanner started walking over towards the three brunettes, police officers in tow.

'Don't do anything stupid,' Spencer whispered to her ear. 'Don't react, don't resist and don't engage without my mum present. Remember, we answer their questions with yes, no or I don't remember.' They thought this would happen if Ali had been found guilty so they had all practiced what not to say. But they still weren't prepared for the reality of it actually happening. They had learnt a long time ago they couldn't trust the police. Emily looked at Spencer, and could see the girl was trying to stay calm but the look in her eyes showed she was almost as heartbroken as Emily was. Almost.

Emily grabbed hold of Spencer's hand and squeezed it tightly, mainly to stop herself from attacking the detective and doing something stupid. She reached for Aria's hand as well. They stood united together, staring defiantly at the detective as she approached them. Tanner looked at them curiously before turning to the police officers. She looked like she was waiting for them to speak. Emily refused to let her win though, and just stood there defiantly, staring daggers into the older woman's eyes.

'Arrest these three on suspicion of being accessories to the murder of Mona Vanderwaal.' Tanner finally said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of handcuffs, a confident smile appearing on her face. 'I knew Alison was guilty the moment I met her. And everything involving Alison DiLaurentis seems like it involves you three as well. Sorry, four, but we already have Hanna Marin in custody, don't we?'

Emily couldn't stand the smug look on Tanner's face as she taunted them. Tanner knew that if she wanted a reaction, this was the way to do it. Emily glanced back at Alison and saw her with handcuffs on being marched out the side door, their eyes made contact again and Emily saw a flash of fear in her ice blue eyes as Ali realised something was wrong. Emily tried to put all her emotions into the look she was giving Ali, to reassure her that they would be okay, to tell her that she… she would be okay. But Ali had been swiftly led through the door without showing she had understood.

Everything passed in a blur; it took seconds for the officers to break the three of them apart and handcuff them. Detective Tanner had arrested Emily personally, and, smiling sweetly, pulled her outside to the waiting police car. Emily didn't remember much about the silent ride to the station. She had been staring at her shoes and refused to let herself break knowing that was what Detective Tanner was waiting for. Emily had felt Tanner's eyes on her the whole drive from the rear view mirror. She could still feel the burn of anger towards the detective in the pit of her stomach. She didn't care what happened to her now, there was no point in fighting it. They hadn't done any of the things Detective Tanner was accusing them of but if they tried to explain that, then they'd have to admit to a lot things that no one else knew about which would get them arrested anyway. They had learnt a long time ago not to trust the Rosewood Police Department with the secret of ' _A'_.

* * *

A few hours later four girls sat in silence. They had been dressed in orange jumpsuits and shoved unceremoniously into the back of the police van awaiting transport to Pennsylvania penitentiary. The van shuddered as it was kicked to life and started to make its way to its final destination.

'Oh sure, Alison gets convicted of murder and we end up being arrested for helping her!' Spencer's voice cut through the silence, cracking with tension. 'Where is she anyway? Why isn't she in here with the rest of us?' Emily resented the tone Spencer had used, but didn't speak up as she knew it wasn't aimed at Alison, rather the situation they'd all been landed in. Still she cringed a little internally, and clenched her jaw as her protective instincts starting to kick in whenever someone insulted Alison.

'They're keeping us separate. Ali isn't being moved.' Hanna responded. She sounded so tired and so broken from her usual bubbly self that Emily glanced at the blonde girl to double check it was definitely Hanna in the van with them. Their eyes met and when Emily saw a flash of fear in the blonde's blue eyes, she offered her a weak smile. Hanna just looked at her blankly for a moment before she returned the small smile.

'Why are they keeping her there? I thought she was going to be moved as well, something about it not being a safe place.' Aria cried into the dark van, breaking the moment between the two best friends.

'Because, Ali didn't take the deal. She didn't plead guilty and she didn't throw me under the bus, therefore they're leaving her there.' Hanna said in the same tone she'd used before. 'She took the fall for all of us. Plus I heard the officers talking. They think we're all planning something big, and keeping the leader away is the best way to stop whatever they think we have planned. Maybe a mass breakout type thing. They're not sure, they just know we can't go near her.'

'The wolf can't lead without her pack.' Spencer scoffed as she too realised how serious the police would be taking any allegations against Alison Dilaurentis and her _loyal band of followers_. 'I can't believe she didn't turn you in to save herself though Hanna...' Emily knew what Spencer was getting at, Alison had tried to convince them that she had changed so many times when she came back. But Spencer and Hanna had been the ones to dismiss her. Maybe now they would finally listen and believe she had truly changed.

'Well, maybe we..- you wouldn't be surprised if you'd just listen to her when she tried to tell us she changed. You are just so goddamn untrusting…' Emily said in a deadly voice, she'd finally snapped. She glared at Spencer as she spoke, narrowing her eyes so much she was having double vision. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hanna and Aria glance at each other.

'Em, calm down. You cannot walk through those doors angry, believe me, I know. You're already fresh meat, please don't add fuel to the fire with your emotions.' Hanna said in a small voice staring intently into Emily's eyes, trying to calm her down.

'Calm down? This is OUR fault Hanna! WE didn't listen to Ali when she tried to explain. WE didn't try to help her when she came to us begging! Instead WE got her arrested. I promised her that I'd get help her. I swore to her that I'd always be there, now I've been arrested and sent to GOD KNOWS WHERE! I can't help her if I can't see her!' Emily was on the edge of no return. She was heartbroken she wouldn't be able to keep her promise, or even explain to Ali why. She didn't know if Alison even knew they'd been arrested. But she remembered the look on Ali's face when she was dragged from the courtroom. She knew something had happened.

'Mrs Hastings will be able to help us.' Hanna responded, looking away from Emily's accusatory eyes. It had been Hanna's idea to call the cops and corner Alison. Mona had been Hanna's best friend for the years the five girls had spent apart. Mona had taken her in, and helped her grow from shy, innocent 15 year old into the confident, beautiful young lady she was now. Together Mona and Hanna had run the school after Alison ran away. Rosewood High had needed a new queen, and Hanna fit the crown. They were the 'IT' girls, every guy wanted them, and every girl wanted to be them. So when Mona had gone missing-presumed dead, based on the amount of blood left behind, Hanna had been convinced that Alison was guilty. Hanna had called the police without even a second thought the moment she found enough evidence to prove it. Unfortunately after Alison had been arrested, Mike had come forward to Aria about Mona faking her death. Mona thought if everyone assumed she was dead, she'd then be able to find out who 'A' is. The only trouble was now no one had been able to find Mona. And Alison had been locked up before Mona's last sighting. Hanna had felt so guilty that she had betrayed her former best friend, and she'd do anything to make up for it. Despite Emily knowing that Hanna felt bad about it she was still a bit grumpy at her best friend. She wouldn't tell Hanna that outright though, and she always would be the first with comforting words to make Hanna feel better. _Not this time though_ , Emily was losing her patience and kind demeanor with the blonde.

'Yeah, sure. Like how she helped Ali? Sorry Spencer, but your mom sucks.' Emily scoffed rolling her eyes. 'She can't help us and she won't help Ali. We're going to be locked up and left to rot. They tried Ali as an adult, she's in jail for the rest of her life for a crime she didn't commit. She's seventeen and she'll never graduate high school. I'm sorry but I don't have much faith in _Mrs Hastings_ right now.' Emily's words were like venom as she spoke. Mrs Hastings had outrightly refused to be Alison's lawyer as she didn't want to ruin her family name. Considering the majority of Rosewood believed Alison was guilty, it wasn't a surprise. It still hurt Emily to know that one of her best friends moms didn't believe that Alison was innocent.

'Em, it might be the best place for her right now. Someone is clearly out to get her, and she's now safe with guards 24/7 watching her.' Aria intervened desperately, trying to get Emily to calm down. Aria glanced between Hanna and Emily. The former was glaring at the blonde.

'Oh sure, that place is so safe for her.' Sarcasm dripping off Emily's tongue as her eyes flashed dangerously. 'Those burns on her arm from the iron just got there by themself, then? The bruises around her neck were figments of my imagination? Or did you all see them too? It's not safe for her there!'

'Em, there's nothing we can do now to help her. In case you haven't noticed, we're kinda in trouble. Like actual trouble.' Hanna snapped not unkindly, but it wasn't exactly warm toned either. 'This is not the time nor the place to have a meltdown Emily. So just fucking chill.'

Emily glared at her but fell silent. She knew Hanna was right, they couldn't save Ali if they couldn't even save themselves. She was normally the level headed one, but whenever it came to Ali, Emily was never level headed. She clenched her jaw and tried to breathe normally, trying to cool the fire raging in her soul. The other girls could see her struggling, but glancing at each other they all silently agreed to leave the tanned brunette to her own devices.

No one spoke for awhile, they just sat in silence letting the van rock and sway underneath them.

'Han… what's it like in there?' Aria spoke into the silence, asking the question the girls had been afraid to ask since leaving the station. Her tone was tinged in fear and curiosity and her brown eyes widened in anticipation. Tension crackled through the air as the girls waited for Hanna to answer. Spencer had frozen, staring into Hanna's bright blue eyes as she tried to read the array of emotions that flickered there. Emily slumped further in her seat, feeling a wash of different emotions fall over her as she realised how painful it must be for the blonde to go back to prison. Emily felt her anger slowly ebbing away, remembering that none of the girls with her currently deserved her anger.

'The moment those doors shut you feel ashamed. Like you deserve to be there. Even though you haven't done anything wrong, you still feel the shame.' Hanna answered after a moment of deliberation. She refused to look any of the girls in the eye as she said this, instead choosing to stare intently on her laceless shoes. 'And then the calling starts. The inmates smell fresh meat, they know everyone in the block and any newbies …' She trailed off as tears started to form in her eyes and her voice cracked. She rubbed her fingers from where she had had them jammed in the dryer door. Hanna cleared her throat and continued, looking up at Emily. 'That's why you must have your emotions in check.' Emily glanced up at her, a sheepish expression on her face. _Well now I feel really bad._

'But we'll stick together right? We'll be there for each other?' Aria pressed for the answer she was looking for. Spencer and Emily looked at each other, the answer clearly etched on their faces. Aria's face fell when she realised, and her eyes welled with tears. 'They're going to seperate us as well… aren't they?'

'Well, they believe we all helped Ali murder Mona. So they're going to keep us separated. The only reason we're together right now is to save money on petrol.' Spencer replied dryly, the taller brunette had always been the logical thinker in the group. 'But no matter how far apart they keep us. No matter how long they hold us. You guys will always be my best friends, all of you. You're my family, and I … I just know we'll all be okay. And we _will_ find a way to help Ali once we get out of here, she's one of us as well. We'll leave no man behind. I promise. I love you guys forever.' Spencer wasn't one to cry publicly, she'd learnt that from Alison, to stay strong in the face of adversity, but this time she let the tears run down her face.

Hanna, Aria and Emily nodded in agreement, with little bit of shock as Spencer became a little more sentimental than she'd ever let herself be before. She was the strong one, the calm one, the natural born leader. After Ali had disappeared the first time, Spencer had been the one to step up and fill her place in the group as unofficial leader. Seeing Spencer like this sobered Emily up as she felt the last of her anger disapparate.

'I love you guys too, I'm sorry for snapping before…' Emily replied, looking at each of the girls in turn, she was feeling really ashamed for how she acted. 'You each have been there for me through everything, Ali's disappearance, my coming out, Maya's death and Ali's return. You supported me so much and I want you to know I really appreciate it I've never really said thank you to any of you for what you've done for me. I agree with Spencer, I'm an only child, but I have always thought of you as my sisters. I love you all.'

'Ugh, why are we turning this sappy?' Hanna complained as she looked around and saw all the girls with tears in their eyes. They all chuckled at her words, because really it wasn't like they'd never see each other. She rolled her eyes, and just for a second the others saw the emotion and tears behind her tough exterior. 'I'm not going to make a speech about this, but I love you too.'

'I mean, Em basically just said what I wanted to say. You guys have been my world, and my rocks that I lean on whenever something bad happens, and I love you all for it. Even when we fight, I know we'll always be okay. Because we're best friends. And no matter what happens in there, I'll be okay because I know you'll all be here if we… Sorry, when we get out.' Aria choked out, her tears had already started falling. The girls all tried to hug their littlest friend at once, and ended up tripping over the handcuffs on their hands and feet landing in a pile on the floor. They giggled softly as they all disentangled themselves and returned to their seats in the van.

'Ah screw it. I'll miss yo... ARGH!' Hanna started, when the van lurched suddenly throwing them all back on the floor. It felt like the van had started spinning in endless circles with no chance of stopping. The girls couldn't move from the tangled up position they'd been thrown in, slipping all over the cold metal floor. Emily could hear screaming, lots of screaming, coming from the girls underneath her but she couldn't do anything herself to be able to help. She felt the out of control van hit something and come to an immediate standstill. The sudden stop threw the girls into the seats lining the van's walls. Emily felt her head hit the seat hard, lights danced in front of her eyes briefly as she gasped in pain.

'What the hell was _that_?' Spencer's voice was muffled under Aria's body as the later struggled to get up and avoid squashing her friend. 'I'm lucky you're light Aria, though I still think you bruised a couple of ribs…'

'Is everyone okay?' Emily called as she rubbed the back of her head that was throbbing painfully, somehow managing to pull herself free and moving out of the way. She bent down to try help Hanna to her feet.

'No! I am not okay, I am cold and sore!' Hanna complained. 'Wasn't it enough that they arrest us, now they have to throw us around like a sack of potatoes? That felt like the teacup ride at Disneyland!' She managed to awkwardly untangle herself from the two other girls that were still piled on top of each other. Hanna clutched her side as she stood up and looked around. 'I thought we had police officers driving, shouldn't they, like, know the road rules?'

'Are you seriously joking right now?' Aria's tone was less than impressed and slightly panicky.

'SHUSH!' Spencer whispered loudly from the floor, interrupting Aria, her eyes were wide in alarm. Spencer tapped her finger on her lips and then cupped her ear. 'There's someone outside!' Spencer scrambled to her feet as quietly as she could to join the others gathered around her.

They all leaned closed towards the door, and sure enough could hear a muffled thud and footsteps outside. The four girls glanced at each other, silently hoping someone would take the lead and take the first step to the door. In the silence they heard a gun cock from outside, immediately Emily and Spencer tensed, knowing exactly what was about to happen. In the blink of an eye Emily had wrapped her hand around Hanna's mouth as she heard the gunshot echo around them, muffling the scream that she was sure would come. She looked at Spencer, seeing she'd done the same with Aria. They stared into each others eyes, fear reflecting back into horror, internally debating what to do. They couldn't open the door, and even if they could, they wouldn't get far with the handcuffs currently digging into their wrists, and ankles. They could still hear someone walking around outside, and Emily swore she could hear someone groaning in pain.

'Move back, now. Against the wall, crouch down as quietly as you can, in case they try to get in here.' Spencer muttered as quietly as she could. She looked down at Aria, whos big eyes were wide with fear. 'If I let you go, will you scream?'

Aria shook her head in response, pulling Spencer's hand from across her mouth, Hanna did the same with Emily's. Together the four of them slowly and cautiously moved backwards towards the front of the van and away from the door, clutching at each other in horror as they realised that they were in yet another deadly situation. It didn't help that every step backward they took was hampered by the foot cuffs, that were creating noise with each movement. As they backed into the wall they heard someone yell outside, and a chuckle.

'NO! PLEASE! NO DON-' a males voice screamed out from just outside the van. The voice was silenced quickly as another gunshot rang out, causing a vibration throughout the van.

'Oh my God… oh my God... We're going to die. We're going to actually die.' Hanna whispered hysterically clutching Emily's arm so hard, Emily swore she'd have bruises tomorrow. _If there is a tomorrow_. Emily couldn't help agreeing with Hanna in her head.

'Han-' Emily started to reassure the hysterical girl, but was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by keys jingling and twisting in the lock. She cut herself off immediately, turning her head to stare at the door in complete and terrified silence. The door opened and she couldn't stop herself from screaming, barely registering the three other screams of fright that echoed around her. A figure dressed dressed all in black had stepped into the van. In its gloved hand it held a pistol, and in the other hand it held a round device of some kind. Emily's brain was ticking over, she knew she should register the device, she knew she should know what that meant, but she couldn't think. She couldn't stop the thoughts of terror flooding through her brain. She watched as if she wasn't involved as the figure tugged at the device and threw it at their feet. She watched as smoke started to fill the room, but she couldn't figure out where the smoke was coming from, _was there a fire she didn't notice?_

Emily watched as Aria fell to the floor gagging and coughing, clutching at her throat as if she couldn't breathe. Emily felt Hanna and Spencer fall next, and felt something stirring inside her. She watched the walls spin and felt herself gasping for air. As she too collapsed onto the other girls she looked up and saw the figure in black walking towards them, holding its hand out in her direction. She tried to scream, but it came out as a garbled mess and as her brain finally registered what was happening, Emily lost consciousness.

 **Wow, so left it on a cliff hanger. (Not really if you've watched the show…)**

 **This is my first fic that I've written, and I wanted to do it on the doll house, because we've never really find out what exactly happened in there. So I decided, hell, why not write it the way I thought it happened? When I first started writing it, there weren't really too many of this period on here. I mean most of my favourite authors on here have tackled it, but in the terms of flashbacks. I just hope to do this justice.**

 **PLEASE leave a review, let me know what you don't like about it, I accept all negative and positive feedback. I need to know what you do and don't like so I can change and make it work for you all.**

 **At this stage I'm sticking with the main plot from the show itself, so it'd just be the girls and Mona in the dollhouse, but I dunno if I'd change it up a bit. Looking for feedback people! Let me know what you'd like to see. But also, bare with me I'm in the process of moving countries, so it might be awhile before I update again. It won't be too long though!**


End file.
